Strategies
SPOILER ALERT: You WILL die, a lot in this game. Permadeath and Souvik, however, teaches us a few things, like this nugget of knowledge. Here are few strategies that you can add to your gameplay to add a few more days to your sorry looking track record. Day 1 You will have to get out there, you know, and your first stop will have to be the Gas Station just outside of your comfy looking Shelter. You will find the smattering of Cloth (x6), Steel (x2), and other random junk after clearing out the initial pack of zombies (pray they are Thin Zombies, HARD). Those will be enough for one Sleeping Bag and an Axe, which you can craft at the Toolbox. Clearing out the Gas Station unlocks the next few destinations; the Supermarket, as well as the ???, a device that runs even with the lack of power. Now, you can forget about ??? for the time being, and instead of going back after the Gas Station, go ahead and enter the Supermarket for some extra loot, such as one more Steel which you can combine with the previous 2 pieces for a Crowbar, which shortens the amount of time looting from the 45 min with an Axe to 10 mins. Grab everything you can from the first few stashes of loot, and you could very well have enough materials to build your first Shelter upgrade, the Fence, which would help prevent zombie raids on those lucky nights, which means more things for you. Don't worry if your first night sucks, cause it will be peaceful enough for you to recover some needed rest for... Day 2 If you haven't completed your best friend the Fence already, this day would be the best time to do so. With a Crowbar in hand, clearing zombies have become a tad easier with the better 50 damage. Now your next upgrade should be the Workbench, a better Toolbox which will allow you to craft the next few better gears you'll definitely need, the Thick Coat, which would reduce all damage by 3, which would be plenty. Clearing out the Supermarket unlocks two new locations; the Apartments, but more importantly, the Shopping Mall, where you can gather a healthy (puny) stash of ointments, the best defense you can get against infections. Well, hit up the Apartments when you can as well for (probably) your first Secret Chamber, your best bet for a free Pistol, if you haven't come across any Pistol Parts at all. It's vital that you keep as much ((ointment)) and ((bandages)). Make the chair as well, without it you can't enjoy cups of coffee to regain mental mood. Your health, and other factors can suffer if your mood is too low. What to do from now on? Soon enough the canned food will become a rarity, so unlocking stove ( and maybe upgrading it to kitchen for less wood use) is a good idea. Around day 10 or so, you should already be trying to get greenhouse, medical box and distiller, since the medical items will become a rarity as well, getting to the doctor is a pain and so is trading with her. Trade with Jeff whenever you are low on wood. I believe his usual trading items become available once 1 day has passed since the last trade. And when you are getting close to 30 days, make sure to have lots of wood and the boiler so you get infections at a slowed down rate. Day 1 There are many ways to start Day 1, you could start with items given from completing medals. The basic items to usually start off with are: x30 Bullets and x6 Canned Food. You start the game with full everything except health, I don't recommend eating one of the x6 Canned Food. So you leave the gate and the only places unlocked are the Gas Station and Chemical Warehouse. Head to the Gas Station and you should be able to complete all rooms there. After completing you should unlock supermarket and ???. ??? is a place to watch ads for items. You don't receive a lot of items but the items you do get can help out in the long run. (I don't recommend going out of your way to get to ???, instead go when the small light bulb icon shows and when its along to way to your next place, on your way home or to location.) After completing the Gas Station go on Home and build your bed and build yourself an axe. Its at this point you can eat a Canned food as to make sure you can get the full use out of eating. You shouldn'need to sleep to regain health, if you do I won't judge, so go on to the Su